


His Human’s Smile

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Makkachin loves his dad, dad is his favourite person.Or that was the case until he meet his new human.He loves his new human, especially when he smiles.





	His Human’s Smile

Makkachin sat waiting at the front door, waiting for his humans to return.

His new human was all sad this morning, especially when dad was putting stuff in his going away bag.

He was sad too, he didn’t like when dad went away without him.

But his new human didn’t pack, which mean he would be home soon.

Makkachin tail started to wag when he heard the familiar jingle of keys.

His human was home!

He sat impatiently in front of the door, tail wagging as he waited for his human to come inside.

“I’m home, Makka,” his human greeted as he opened the door.

Makkachin couldn’t help but bark in greeting while jumping on his human to cover him in kisses.

His human came home!

After covering his human in kisses, he got off him and glanced behind his human to see if his dad was there.

“Sorry, Makka, Victor won’t be home for a while,” his human said while patting him on the head.

He whined while nuzzling the hand on top of his head.

“I know, I miss him too, buddy,” his human mumbled while crouching down to wrap him up in a hug. He sat still and leant into his human happily.

His human was nice and always gave him pats and cuddles. Oh, and his human let him sleep on the bed too!

He really liked his new human.

* * *

“Look, Makka, look,” his human yelled while clapping his hands happily. He lifted his head up from his humans lap and glanced towards the moving box. He stared at it for a moment before wagging his tail when he spotted his dad on the box.

“Do you see him, Makka? He is in first place after the first day, aren’t you happy for him?” his human cooed while scratching him behind the ears. He barks once in reply before resting his head back down in his human’s lap.

“It is going to be a hard season, Makkachin. Victor things I can win, even against him, can you believe it,” he let out a breath in response to his human’s question.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be able to win against Victor,” his human replied with a sigh.

‘I miss dad,’ he whined while nuzzling into his human’s lap.

“Do you miss him too? I miss him,” his human sighed while planting a kiss on his cheek, “I really miss him, Makka.”

He stayed still as his human held onto him tightly while water drops fell from his eyes. His human was sad without his dad there.

He missed his dad, but he had his new human to look after him. He shifted in his human’s arms so he could lick the water drops away.

Kisses always made dad feel better, hopefully they would make his new human better too.

* * *

Makkachin sat at his human’s feet as he talked away on his small box thing.

He knew it was important and didn’t taste nice, having tried to eat his dad’s one nice.

“Oh, I see,” his human said softly, causing him to whine.

His human wasn’t happy, that wasn’t allowed. He nuzzled his humans hand until he was being patted on the head softly.

“Victor, it is okay, I understand. Stuff like this happens, go have some fun, okay?” his human said softly, but he could tell his human was close to making the water drops fall again. He didn’t like when the water drops fell from his human. He whined again and nuzzled into his human’s hand more.

“Sorry, that is Makka, I think he needs to go out. I should go,” his human said while patting him gently on the nice. He leant back and snorted before glancing up at his human.

He waited patiently as his human said goodbye before putting his little box down.

“Seems Victor isn’t coming home tonight, Makka,” his human said while sitting down on the ground with him. “His flight was delayed, because of the snow storm no planes will be landing in Saint Petersburg for the new couple of days.”

He whined while nuzzling his human softly.

He didn’t like his human being upset, didn’t like when the water dropped.

His human let the water drop more than his dad, but he knew that water dropping was bad.

“Just a few more days, Makka, few more days,” his human mumbled while holding onto him tightly.

* * *

Makkachin lay on the ground, eyes staring at the door.

“What are you looking at, dog?” he heard the small human question him from the couch, but he knew not to listen to the small human.

The small human was there waiting on his dad and human to come home, just like him.

His new human had promised that his dad was coming home today.

He couldn’t wait, he loved his dad’s cuddles. And kisses.

And his new human was happier with dad around.

His ears perked up when he heard the familiar jingle of keys, he bolted up from his lying position and ran towards the door, whining in excitement.

“Makkachin~” he heard his dad call out to him from the other side, causing him to whine more as he stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. When the door finally did open, he pushed his way towards his dad.

“I’m home, Makkachin!” his dad called out while he jumped on his dad and got wrapped up up in a tight hug before greeting his dad with lots of kisses.

“Makkachin missed you,” his human laughed from beside them, causing him to turn his head towards his human and wag his tail even more when his human patted him too.

“Oh? Did you miss me, Makka?” his dad asked, causing him to bark happily. His dad was home! And his human too! And little human was over too!

“Yo! Love couple! Don’t just stand in the door way, you are letting the cold air in!” the little human shouted, causing his dad and human to laugh before they all headed inside.

His dad was home. That meant no more water drops from his human.

He didn’t like water drops.

He liked when his human smiled! Smiled like he was doing right now!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161727781795/what-are-some-good-pining-habits-that-viktor-and)


End file.
